


Lost and Found

by AllyUnabridged



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance, star locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: In the heat of battle, Sailor Moon finds something that Tuxedo Mask lost, something that will bring them closer together even if they don't know it yet.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And here's UsaMamo Week 2020's next prompt, Sailor Moon + Tuxedo Mask. I hope that you'll like what I've done here. It's a ficlet, pretty short, but at least it goes with the theme I'm working on. This ficlet is based in episode 26 of classic anime.

Sailor Moon felt as if she floated on a cloud. Of course, that could be because she was flying through the air tucked into the arms of the dashing man who kept saving her from certain pain, if not death, over and over again. He’d just rescued her once more, this time from the absolutely awful fate of a boxing glove shooting straight toward her head. No way would she have escaped that one if not for her caped hero.

She gazed up at him, admiring the line of his jaw, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Oh, and his black hair, peeking out from that dashing top hat? Would it feel as silky as it looked? She wondered if he could possibly manage to be more romantic. Then, of course, they landed on top of a gravestone, and he proved that yes, somehow, he could up the ante even there.

He called her beautiful. Her, the klutzy superheroine who couldn’t even fight well half the time. The one everyone was always so disappointed in. It gave her the boost of confidence she so desperately needed, especially since he was holding her close while delivering such a lovely compliment. Oh, how she wanted him to keep embracing her, holding her as if she was light as a feather, forever! And then he saved her again, for the second time in a row, jumping away from yet another exploding boxing glove and covering her to protect her from the shrapnel that inevitably flew around them. 

At first she was too distracted by his next moves, drawing fire away from her, to notice the glint of gold on the ground right where he’d landed. As she sat up, prepared to jump in and help if she could, it caught her eye. There on the ground laid a star-shaped locket. It called to her in some strange way, but even as she reached for it, Sailor Jupiter ran up to join in the fray. All thoughts of the locket forgotten for the time being, Sailor Moon joined in when called and healed the monster back to the kind pastor who had been so helpful to Naru. 

Only as she stepped back from the fight for a breather did she spot the locket once more. It was like it whispered in her mind. Pick me up, it cried softly. So of course, she did. Unfortunately, that made her entirely miss Tuxedo Mask plucking up the red crystal that had dropped when Boxii appeared. As soon as the locket touched her skin, though, Sailor Moon felt a shock of power that dazed her, making her completely miss Luna’s lecture about losing yet another Rainbow Crystal. In fact, Sailor Moon was unable to think about anything except Tuxedo Mask until she managed to tuck the locket away into her subspace pocket so that she could drop her transformation and return to Naru’s side as Usagi.

A little while later, as she sat with Naru and Umino watching the sunset and celebrating her friend’s uplifted mood, Usagi pulled out the locket once more, careful to make it seem as if she was taking it from a real pocket in her skirt. The sight of it filled her with a strange calm and peace. She lifted the top, and a haunting melody began to play. Naru asked her a question, but she was too distracting trying to remember...something...to answer properly. It took almost more force of will than she possessed to close the locket once more and slip it away for later.

As she snuggled into her pillow that night, Usagi waited for Luna’s inevitable lectures to end. When the little black cat finally tired of explaining exactly where she’d gone wrong all day, from missing meetings she hadn’t even known about to allowing the Rainbow Crystal to elude their grasp, she curled up at Usagi’s feet and fell asleep. Only when Luna’s soft, raspy snores filled the room did Usagi reach into her subspace pocket for the second time that evening.

This time, she paid closer attention to the sensations it pressed on her as soon as her fingers wrapped around the smooth metal of the locket. Chills ran up her arm, not unpleasant ones. More like a strange sort of deja vu. At the same time, just touching it was a comfort. She almost felt as if someone was holding her in their arms. Was that because it was Tuxedo Mask’s? Once again, she felt dazed, but this time more like she was trying to remember something, some forgotten memory that slipped away just when she thought she’d grasped it. 

With a flick of her nail, the top opened again and that song began to play. Usagi set the locket on her nightstand and stared at it as her eyelids drooped, trying again and again to remember whatever it was. But sleep claimed her long before memories of dancing in moonlight with a tall figure while humming that very song seeped into her dreams.


End file.
